


(In)Security

by occamybite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2019, Jealous Albus, M/M, mentions of albus dumbledore/elphias doge, mentions of gellert grindelwald/tom riddle, mild jealous gellert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occamybite/pseuds/occamybite
Summary: Gellert has never been opposed to using charm and seduction to bring new followers into the fold. Albus watches him in action one day and finds himself getting jealous. (AU where Albus and Gellert never parted ways.) Grindeldore Holiday Exchange gift for yumbledore.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2019





	(In)Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumbledore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumbledore/gifts).



It had been Albus’ idea to go to Hogwarts, of course. Gellert never wanted to go back to the United Kingdom for anything short of a new lead on one of the two Hallows they had yet to find. He did it, for Albus’ sake, several times a year; to catch up with their government officials on how that particular corner of their empire was running; to visit Albus’ siblings, on the rare occasion that they would allow it; to visit Gellert’s aunt, on the much less rare occasion that they would allow it; and, of course, to visit friends. 

That’s what this trip to Hogwarts had been, originally: a friendly visit with Albus’ old mentor, Professor Dippet. He was retiring soon, and he’d wanted Albus’ opinion on who he should choose as a successor. Gellert had thought the whole matter beneath him, so Dippet had summoned the Head Boy, a young seventh-year by the name of Tom Riddle, to give Gellert a quick tour of the grounds.

They seem to have hit it off quite well. As Albus and Dippet were concluding their business, they found the pair outside of Dippet’s office, discussing Tom Riddle’s future. 

“I don’t have any particular plans, yet,” the boy said, worrying his lower lip between his teeth slightly. “Professor Dippet and many of my other teachers have been... encouraging me to apply at the Ministry, but I don’t think I’m well-suited to that sort of work.”

“Oh, this nonsense again,” Dippet said. “Tom, you’re top of your class and Head Boy. You must—“

“Be desperate for some release,” Gellert said. He looked up and down the hallway. “From all this, I mean. The structure and monotony of school. It _doesn’t_ suit you. Neither would the Ministry. But don’t worry.” He smiled at Tom. “I would have you in Austria.”

“What would you have me do...” Tom swallowed. “In Austria?”

“We would think of something,” Gellert said. “I’m sure you have many talents...”

“It’s time for us to leave,” Albus said, standing quickly. 

Gellert raised an eyebrow. “Surely we could move some things around?”

“We have already moved things around,” Albus said. “We were meant to leave an hour ago. We are nearing the limit of what we can rearrange without causing offense.”

Gellert sighed. “Well, I can’t argue with my partner. Dippet, it has been good to see you, as always. Tom, it’s been a pleasure.” Gellert have both a firm handshake. 

Albus hugged Dippet, but only nodded at the student before ushering Gellert through the fireplace and back to Austria.

Their quarters in Nurmengard were ready for them, in no small part because they arrived an hour after they’d instructed the elf to have it ready for them. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, and it had already moved beyond warming the room and right into overheating it. Gellert sent his coat back into the closet with a simple spell, then moved to open the window, even though it was only March and there was still snow on the ground. 

“It’s four o’clock,” Gellert said stiffly. “Vinda won’t be over to discuss the trouble in Paris for another hour at the earliest. Care to tell me why you rushed us out of _your_ old school?”

“My apologies,” Albus said, equally stiffly. He put his own coat away, but did not move to the window the soak up the cool air with his husband. “Were you hoping for another hour to flirt with teenage boys?” 

“ _One_ teenage boy,” Gellert said. “And he was 18. He’s been legal for a full year already.” 

“ _You_ , however,” Albus said, “Have been taken, for many, many years.” 

Gellert stared at Albus in silence for several seconds, before opening his mouth and letting out a loud guffaw. “My love, are you _jealous_ of that boy? Do you actually feel that he’s a threat to you?” 

“Do not act like I’m imagining things!” 

“I’m not.” Gellert turned around gracefully, and fixed Albus with a pout. “I _was_ flirting with the boy. He needed a little extra encouragement to join us, and he’s attracted to power. But you should know by now that I’m a tease. You’re the only man for me, Albus.” 

Albus sighed. “That solves 50% of the problem, I suppose...” He didn’t sound like it solved even that much. 

“The only _person_ for me,” Gellert amended. “I don’t recall you ever having a problem with me seducing our followers when we were young nobodies on the street.” 

“But we’re _not_ anymore,” Albus said. “We have a castle and an army. We’ve found the wand, and we have some promising leads on the cloak. You don’t _need_ to seduce people into following us anymore, so when you do it anyway...”

“I would never cheat on you,” Gellert said. He looked down at his wedding ring. It had been a little more than 33 years since they’d exchanged the rings. They’d always considered the bloodpact ritual their _real_ wedding ceremony. They celebrated it as their anniversary, and Gellert remembered that private night beneath the stars in Godric’s Hallow with Albus with far more fondness than he remembered the extravagant affair they’d had at Nurmengard, which had naturally been cut short by an Auror attack. It had served its purpose, though. Albus had wanted the world to know that they were a committed and happy couple, and since that day, it had. Not even a year later, Gellert had been taken prisoner in the United States, and some very severe-looking American Aurors had asked him where his _husband_ was hiding. 

“I know,” Albus said. “The idea that you actually would bothers me far less than the idea that you might _want_ to.” 

“I don’t,” Gellert said. He searched his mind for all the ways he could explain this, and eventually settled on, “I used to think about killing Elphias. Every day.” 

“You what?!” 

“When we were teenagers, Albus. And you and I had one summer together and you and Elphias had seven years. You and I had a bloodpact, but he would always be your first. And yes, I had my first, but she wasn’t hanging out in my damn kitchen every day, eating the toast right off my plate.” 

Albus quirked an eyebrow. “That’s an oddly specific example.” 

Gellert shrugged. “He finished your toast once. And the only reason I didn’t kill him _that day_ was that I couldn’t think of an excuse for him to go away forever that you would actually believe. Killing him would have been the easy part.” 

“...I’m glad you didn’t do it,” Albus said, after a very long pause. “And I hope that the four-and-a-half decades, two marriages, and three children Elphias has been blessed with since then have shown you that it was never necessary. Elphias is a friend. He... helped me explore myself, at a time when I had few options for doing so. But what I feel for you is... incomparable to anything I’ve ever felt for anyone else.” 

Gellert smiled. “I know. I didn’t stay a jealous teenager forever.” Gellert took long strides toward Albus until he had closed the distance between them almost completely. His lips hovered near Albus’, their bodies so close that they could feel each other’s heat. “I’m going to tell you a secret,” he whispered in Albus’ ear. 

“Please do,” Albus said. Despite his anger, he felt himself getting chills that had nothing to do with the open window. 

“I know how to bait that boy into joining us because I’m just like him. I’m attracted to power.” Gellert ran a hand through Albus’ long red hair, and then brought it down, to tug Albus’ shirt collar open. “Which is why little boys like him don’t do much for me. I am _already_ married to the most powerful wizard of our age.” 

“Well,” Albus said, stopping Gellert and tilting his head up. He vanished all of their clothes with a wave of his wandless hand. “One of them.” 

With their clothes already taken care of, Gellert took the lead on guiding them toward the bed, though he didn’t take his eyes or his mouth off Albus the entire way there. His lips trailed kisses up Albus’ neck, over his jawline, then back down and across his jugular, until he was nearly certain that Albus had forgotten all about any silly little boys back in Scotland. _Gellert_ had certainly forgotten. 

Albus’ hands found purchase in Gellert’s hair and gently tugged and scratched from there to Albus’ back. When their knees hit the back of the bed, Gellert spun them, so that when they finally came crashing down the bed, Albus was on top. 

“This is beginning to feel like a bribe,” Albus said with a chuckle. 

“Nonsense,” Gellert said. “Now fuck like only the great Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore could.” 

Albus lubricated Gellert wandlessly and wasted no time settling himself in between Gellert’s legs. His penis was hard without ever being touched, and he rammed it deep inside of Gellert with a force that would only have been possible with magic. 

It stung, but not in a wholly unpleasant way. As Gellert’s body adjusted, he allowed himself to take pleasure in being dominated like this. By Albus. _Only_ by Albus. There was no other wizard or witch alive that Gellert would ever allow to see him in this position, and Albus knew that; that was why Albus smiled down at him so smugly. 

“To fast?” Albus asked. 

“I’m alright,” Gellert gasped. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Albus moved slowly at first, as if he wasn’t certain that Gellert really was ready. When Gellert endured that easily, he picked up the pace a bit, and leaned forward. He grabbed Gellert’s wrists and held them above Gellert’s head, almost as if in a challenge. 

Gellert submitted. On some nights--perhaps even _most_ \--he’d have responded to that challenge with resistance, and let it evolve into a playful struggle. Tonight, however, that wasn’t what Albus needed. What Albus needed was to know that all the silver hair and wrinkles in the world didn’t make any difference when he was the only one who could ever do _this_ to Gellert. No dark-haired young stranger would ever get to see Gellert in this position. This was for Albus, and Albus alone. 

“Mine,” Albus hissed, so quietly that Gellert wasn’t entirely certain he’d said it on purpose. 

“Yours,” Gellert echoed, but louder. 

“My partner,” Albus said, his penis driving into Gellert’s prostate in a steady rhythm, both of them getting closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Your _husband_ ,” Gellert promised. “Only yours. Forever.” 

Gellert resisted his own orgasm until he sensed that Albus’ was near. When they came, they came together, staring into each other’s eyes. 

When at last they were spent, Albus pulled out of Gellert, and collapsed on his chest. Gellert wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close while both of them caught their breath. 

“If you ever touch that boy--” Albus said. 

“--I won’t,” Gellert promised. “Though perhaps I should flirt more, if this is how you react to it.”


End file.
